


普通关系

by ChromiumSulfate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumSulfate/pseuds/ChromiumSulfate
Summary: *部分描写有一点点野蛮和背德，自行避雷**BGM- Telepathic (Acoustic Version)-STARSET*
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, 奎硕 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. 普通关系

**Author's Note:**

> *部分描写有一点点野蛮和背德，自行避雷*  
> *BGM- Telepathic (Acoustic Version)-STARSET*

01  
金珉奎溺水了。

他循着水面上模糊的光努力向上游动，左脚踝却突然被一棵水草缠住，逆着他求生的方向把他向下拖着。他用力划动双臂想要挣脱，水下的藤蔓却像逮到猎物般不肯松开，反而拽得更狠，接着抽出枝条抓住他的另一只脚，沿着他的腿爬上他的腰，攀上他的躯干，锢住他的手臂。从漆黑的水底里钻出的水草越来越多，金珉奎挣扎得越用力，缠绕在他身上的藤蔓就变得更加粗壮有力，死死地勒着他，誓要挤出他肺里的最后一点氧气。从他嘴里吐出的水泡逐渐变得小而稀疏，他绝望地看着它们离开自己的身体升向水面，却更加绝望地发现每一颗泡泡无一例外地在上升的过程中就破裂开来，还未到达终点就已经消失不见。

金珉奎不再挣扎，任由那些野蛮的植物在他身上疯狂生长，折磨着他把他拉向水底。水面上的光线越来越暗淡，他毫无生命力的身体正缓慢地没入黑暗。恍惚间他看到了另一具躯体，一个穿着白色连衣裙的女人，一只脚上拴着铁链，镜像似的和他一起坠落。

“妈···”

金珉奎想向她游去却动弹不得，只能看着她，和她一起下沉。她很苍白，嘴唇毫无血色，四肢向下垂着，皮包骨头的脚腕上被铁链锢住的地方正不断地洇出血来。血液在水中扩散，将她周围的水域染红。红色向着金珉奎的方向入侵，饱和度越来越高，慢慢地他的四周也全部变成了血红色。他身上的藤蔓在一片鲜红中长出了尖刺，刺向他的胸膛，扎进他的皮肤，黏稠的血浆沿着那些粗而长的枝条流出，混入红色的背景。他转过头去看到母亲的胸口上也出现了一个漆黑的洞，尖刺在他身上扎得越深，那个洞就越来越大。金珉奎眼睁睁地看着它的边缘出现了一条条黑色裂缝，像他身上的藤蔓一样在母亲的身上生长，张牙舞爪地撕开她的身体。他看到她尖叫着化作无数个碎片，那些碎片被卷着向上漂去，像那些泡泡一样，还没到达水面就彻底消失在了漫无边际的红色中。

“妈！！”

金珉奎在黑暗中大口喘着气，额头满是汗珠，眼角有点湿润，他从床上缓慢地坐起来，伸出手去从床头柜上扯了一张纸巾擤了鼻子。凌晨的空气微微发凉，乍得被子外的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他转过头去看向窗户的方向，天还没完全亮，窗帘的缝隙处透了一道雾蒙蒙的光。他盯着那道模糊的光线出神，突然毫无预兆地低下头把脸埋进手里嚎啕大哭起来。泄洪似不断涌出眼眶的泪水顺着指缝流到小臂上，他弯下腰把头埋进被子里，粗糙的布料上洇湿一片。

今天是母亲的葬礼。金珉奎打小父母离异，母亲独自把他养到十一岁，然后嫁给了他的继父。半年前那个男人因为贪污锒铛入狱，判了无期。母亲坚持认为他是被人诬陷，东奔西跑地收集证据想为他洗清罪名，日日吃不好饭，睡不好觉，整个人变得越来越消瘦，却自始至终没有任何人相信她，更没有人愿意帮助她。母亲最终失去了希望，也失去了继续活下去的勇气，在三天前选择了投湖自尽。

他不知道那个男人是否有罪，但是他知道他待母亲和自己都很好。他从未见过他的生父，不知道父亲应该是什么样的形象。但经过了十几年的相处，他认为他的继父可以称得上是一名合格的，甚至是优秀的父亲。小时候会在节日里送给他他最喜欢的玩具，大了会教他如何应对生活里遇到的各种棘手事情，把他当作自己的亲生儿子一般，对他尽了一切做父亲的义务。他知道母亲再婚后很幸福，因为她每天脸上都挂着笑容——可惜以后再也看不到了。

金珉奎不知道自己哭了多久，哭到眼睛再也流不出眼泪才重新直起身来，挪到床边掀开被子走下床，准备去卫生间洗他狼狈而满是泪痕的脸。他拉开房间门，烟草的味道瞬间呛满了他的呼吸道。他剧烈地咳嗽着走进客厅，茶几上摆着一支打火机、一个半满的烟灰缸、和一个空了的香烟盒。最后一支烟正被沙发上的人夹在右手的食指和中指中间，烟头上闪烁的火星是一片昏暗中唯一的光源。

“哭完了？”，李硕珉从灰白的烟雾中抬起头来，眼睛里布满了红血丝，沙哑着嗓子开口。

“嗯。”

他没再说话，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，动了动手腕把烟送进嘴里吸了一口，又缓缓将烟雾从唇间吐出，看着它在空气中上升、弥漫、消散。他长叹一口气，垂下小臂，低下头闭上了双眼，睫毛轻颤着。

“哥，少抽点烟。”

李硕珉怔了一下，稍微抬了抬眉毛，睁开眼睛，笑着将上半身探向前去，在烟灰缸里按灭了指间本就已经快要燃尽的香烟。他靠到沙发背上抬眼看着金珉奎，用下巴指了指茶几上的烟盒，“晚了，下次记得早点来拦着。”

“你今天去送妈吗？”，金珉奎问他。

“我妈？十多年前就送过了，爸跟阿姨刚认识的时候她还在ICU里躺着。”，他冷着脸答非所问，声音平淡而漠然。

金珉奎被李硕珉一句话堵住了嘴，心里不是滋味，甚至气得想指着他的鼻子大骂他冷血。但换位思考的话，他也许也不会比李硕珉多多少人情味儿，于是深呼一口气压下火来，什么也没说，低下头悻悻地走向卫生间的门。

“对不起，节哀顺变。”，李硕珉在他身后补了一句。

金珉奎停下脚步，站在原地没回头，沉默了些许，“谢谢。”

“我昨天去看爸了，跟他说阿姨走了。”，李硕珉停顿了一下，接着说，“他在我面前哭了，他很爱她，我觉得你应该知道。”

金珉奎用力点了点头，鼻子一阵酸涩，背对着李硕珉红了眼眶，声音颤抖着，“谢谢哥。”

02  
李硕珉十一岁那年发生了两件重大家庭变故。第一件是母亲病重不治去世，第二件是父亲再婚，两件事之间不过隔了大半年。

那天他放学后和朋友踢完球回家，到家时刚好是饭点。他走进家门看到桌上摆着自己最爱吃的饭菜，桌边加了把椅子，上面坐了个不认识的男孩，厨房里有个陌生女人在忙前忙后——他几乎立刻就明白过来这是发生了什么。父亲放下晚报，从客厅走过来笑盈盈地搂着他的肩膀，又把那个男孩叫到他面前，跟他们两个一起说着什么，但他的脑子里被怒火烧着嗡嗡作响，一个字都听不到。

他甩开父亲的手，抄起桌上那盘冒着热气的香喷喷的炒牛肉，把它重重地砸到了地上。他的眼睛因为憋着愤怒的泪水而酸疼，他转过身去冲父亲大吼着，说他恨他，说他这辈子，哪怕下辈子也永远不会原谅他，然后拎着书包冲回了自己的房间，摔上了身后的门。

李硕珉把书包扔在地上，书桌上的每一件东西都被他抓起来狠狠地砸向房门。桌面上到最后只剩下了一个小小的相框，照片是母亲身体还健康时他们一家三口出门旅行拍的合照。他把相纸从相框里抽出来，弯腰捡起那把刚刚从门上弹到地板上的剪刀，沿着轮廓把父亲剪掉，然后揉成一个小团，使出全身的力气扔向那扇木门。小纸团砸在门上发出“哒”的一声，随即落在了门缝边。

李硕珉手里攥着照片的另一半，泪水溢满眼眶。他眨了一下眼，一大颗泪水落在了母亲温柔的笑脸上，他急忙用袖子去擦，却发现更多水珠滴滴答答地打在了相纸上。他用手背胡乱抹着眼睛，捏着那一半照片走到门口背靠着房门盘腿坐下，捡起门缝边上的相纸团重新展开，左手把它按在地板上，右手努力地想把它抚平，焦急地想把照片重新拼起来，终于还是意识到自己的行为已然无济于事。

他把照片扔进了地上的一片狼藉，靠着门板仰起头来，眼泪却还是止不住地流。他很喜欢照片里的父亲，旅行时父亲把他和母亲都照顾得很好，他们三个在照片里笑得都很开心。但现在的父亲与那时不一样了，母亲离开才几个月他就娶了别的女人。母亲走了，父亲变了，他没有家了。

李硕珉在房门前坐了好几个小时，父亲来敲了几次门他都没应，只是静坐沉默地抗议着，望着窗外漆黑一片的天空。今晚多云，没有星星，也看不见月亮。半个小时前父亲最后一次来敲门，告诉他他去睡了，让他也早点休息。时间已经过了午夜，他正觉得有点困了要准备洗漱睡觉，房门却再一次被敲响了，敲门的声音比父亲要轻很多。他没有应，门外的人就一直轻轻敲着。几分钟过去了，他隔着门板听到那个人轻声开口。

“哥，你晚上没吃饭。”

“哥，我热了碗汤，你喝点汤吧。”

“哥，我知道你还没睡。”

李硕珉只觉得被念得烦得慌，皱着眉站起身来转身打开了房门。对方被自己突然的行为吓得向后退了一小步，一双乌黑明亮的眼睛怯生生地看着他，双手捧着一碗温热的鸡汤。

“哥，多少喝点吧。”

李硕珉从午饭过后就什么都没吃，此刻却一点也不觉得饿，门外的男孩手里那碗鸡汤的香气反而让他的胃里翻腾着觉得恶心。

“你叫什么？”，他问道。

“金珉奎。”

“金珉奎，我不想喝汤，也不想见到你。”

他用力关上了门。

在李硕珉的记忆中，他和金珉奎的关系自第一天起就没有亲近过。他比金珉奎大两个月，金珉奎叫他哥，他却从没把他当亲弟弟看过，就像他从没叫过继母哪怕一声“妈”。

李硕珉上初中的时候，班上的小混混不知从哪里得知了他生母已经过世的事情，放了学几个人把他堵在班门口，问他怕不怕，要不要叫妈妈，然后又做出恍然大悟的夸张表情笑他亲妈早就死了。李硕珉不想跟他们计较，表面上云淡风轻冷笑着离开，内心却憋着一股亟待爆发的火气，回家的路上即使是被温和的微风吹着也怎么都散不去。

李硕珉打开家门，走进客厅，第一眼看到的就是比自己先到家的金珉奎。金珉奎大概也是刚回来不久，书包放在椅子上，正在桌前站着喝水。他见他回来，跟他打了个招呼，向他举了举水杯问要不要也帮他倒一杯。李硕珉没答话，走到金珉奎面前微微仰起头盯着那张毫无父母痕迹的脸，心里的鬼火窜得更高，肾上腺素极速飙升。他感觉自己血脉喷张，脖子上的脉搏正加速用力地跳动，头脑也随着发烫，失去理智似的冲上去对着他的鼻梁就是一拳。

金珉奎踉跄着退了两步，单手捂着发热出血的鼻子，另一只手搁下水杯伸到兜里摸出纸巾去擦，嘴里因为疼痛抽着冷气，“李硕珉你他妈有病？”

李硕珉扯了一下嘴角，走到金珉奎跟前把他的手从他脸上拽开，左手抓着他的校服前襟，手臂上青筋凸起，眼睛里烧着毫无来由的怨恨，然后陡然松开他的衣服。金珉奎偏过头去叹了口气，又转过头来像是要说什么，李硕珉却突然上前，咬着后槽牙毫不留情地又是狠狠一拳。金珉奎倒在地上痛得大叫，殷红的血顺着下巴流到白色的衣领上，显得更加醒目而扎眼。

继母听到了金珉奎的叫声急忙从厨房里跑出来，看到自己的亲生儿子挂了彩，一边神色慌张地查看伤口，一边问站在一旁冷眼旁观的李硕珉到底怎么回事。

李硕珉没回话，伸手从不远处的桌子上抽了几张纸塞到金珉奎手里给他止血用，又给自己抽了一张擦掉指节处沾上的血迹，然后一言不发地走回了自己的房间，带上了门。

那天晚上父亲找他谈话，说虽然不奢求他的原谅，但还是希望他能早些放下，早些懂事，更不要把火撒到弟弟身上。他坐在父亲对面，手指在桌下下意识地搓着衣角，不过脑子地听着。李硕珉觉得父亲和他站在两个对立面，完全无法站在对方的立场上思考，也无法互相理解，更别提原谅。

随着李硕珉与父亲的关系逐渐变得冷淡而疏远，金珉奎代替他成为了家里备受宠爱的孩子，父亲将所有无法传递给他的父爱都给了金珉奎，但李硕珉丝毫不在意，因为他再也不想从父亲那里得到一丝一毫虚情假意的关心。自他上大学起，所有的学费和生活费都是自己在外面打工挣出来的，工作后也没从家里拿过一分钱，只是当个挂牌家庭成员在母亲生前喜欢的房子里住着。在他看来，父亲组建了新的三口之家，但这个家里没有他。

03  
李硕珉原以为十多年的时间足以将他对父亲的恨意消磨殆尽，但事实是，当父亲被当作贪官抓走时他根本没有一丁点伤心。反倒是他的继母，一口咬定父亲是遭人陷害，可直至绝望地死去也没能还他一个清白。

继母去世的那天天气很阴，金珉奎去警察局认领尸体。李硕珉在客厅坐着，在笔记本上敲敲打打，听到他转动门锁回到了家里，关上了门，钥匙搁在门口的台子上，换了鞋，挂好外套，然后是一阵长久的沉默。李硕珉放下电脑，走到玄关，看到金珉奎正把额头抵在墙上，颤栗着身体无声地啜泣，眉间紧紧地拧着，看起来脆弱而孤立无援。

他想到母亲去世的那天，父亲坐在母亲的病床边沉默不语。他不敢靠近毫无生机的母亲，一个人在房外透过门上的一小块玻璃偷偷瞥到她身上被盖上了白色的布，看到医生把她挪到停尸床上，然后推出了病房。他坐在医院走廊冰冷的地板上抱着膝盖痛哭，听到有无数个人路过了他，但没有一个停下脚步试图安慰他。就连父亲走出来时也只是揉揉他的头顶，紧接着跟着医生离开去处理后事，并没有留在他身边，更没有蹲下身来抱抱他。

李硕珉看着金珉奎，他过于明白他的痛苦，心跟着一颗颗在静止的空气中自由落体的泪珠揪了起来，自己的眼睛也有点湿润。他低下头轻叹一口气，走向金珉奎把他揽进怀里。金珉奎自然地把头搁在他的肩头，那一小块布料很快就被泪水浸湿，温热的眼泪渗过衣服蹭到了他的皮肤上。他轻轻拍着金珉奎，又抚摸着他的后背帮他顺气，随后推着他的肩膀让他抬起头来，捏了捏他哭得发红的鼻头。

“阿姨在天上看到你这样也会伤心的。”，他轻声说。

金珉奎吸了吸鼻子，呼吸逐渐平静下来，怔怔地盯着李硕珉看了一会儿，然后伸出手去擦掉了他眼角那滴不易察觉的泪水。

“哥也别哭。”

隔天傍晚下班后，李硕珉去监狱探视，跟自己的父亲说了继母的死讯。老头儿先是睁大了双眼不敢相信，然后眼眶逐渐发红，垂下头去呜咽着骂自己王八蛋，不值得她为他死。

李硕珉像是在看电视一样隔着玻璃面无表情地看着父亲，这是他第一次在自己面前哭，母亲走的时候他也没看到他掉过一滴泪。他忽然感到悲哀至极，意识到母亲和自己好像从未在这个人的心里占有过哪怕是万分之一的位置，就算自己一直这么恨他他也许也根本不会伤心。他别过头去不再看父亲，但还是能听到他杂乱无章的哭声，于是心烦意乱地从椅子上站起来转身离开了房间。

他在街上漫无目的地走着。太阳落山了，天色开始转暗，商店和餐厅的灯陆续亮了起来。夜晚的街道车水马龙，大多数人都走在回家的路上，笑着跟家人打着电话，想早点吃上家里简单却温暖的晚饭。李硕珉逆着人流行走，感觉这些着急赶路的人仿佛都在嘲笑他，就像初中时那群小混混，在无情地笑他是没有家的人。

他推门走进一家清吧，坐进角落，点了一杯威士忌。酒精顺着喉咙滑进胃里燃烧，旁边的人三两成群说说笑笑，音响里传出慵懒的女声。他盯着酒杯里摇曳的灯光出神，莫名其妙地想到了金珉奎，那个他所谓的弟弟。

其实他从没听过父亲的话，长大的过程中还是会不懂事地拿金珉奎出气。他心里面压抑了太多东西，无处发泄时就推门走进金珉奎的房间，抓起床上的枕头就扔向对方的脑袋。金珉奎转过头来，抄起桌上的书砸向李硕珉的肩头，然后从椅子上站起来径直走向他。李硕珉一脚把他踹开，紧接着一记耳光扇过去，鲜红的指印烙在金珉奎的侧脸上。金珉奎捂着肚子蜷缩在地上，摇摇晃晃地着站起来用力踢向李硕珉的侧腰。

“李硕珉我他妈看书呢你又发什么疯？！”

李硕珉倒在地上大笑，撑着地板挣扎着起身，走上前去把金珉奎的下巴捏得发白，凶狠地直视着他从牙缝里挤出话来，“别看了，作业我给你写。哥现在心里不爽憋得慌，想打架。”

金珉奎翻了个白眼，手臂搭在李硕珉的肩头，猛地一使劲把他推了个趔趄，腿磕在桌角上钝钝地疼。两个血气方刚的年轻人在面积不大的卧房里红着眼睛，如狂怒猛兽似的互相撕咬，冲着对方拳打脚踢，下手也没个轻重，一直打到两个人都筋疲力尽，浑身淤青，并排躺在地板上大口喘着粗气。

李硕珉率先坐起来走出房间去厨房拿冰水，等他拎着两瓶水回来时金珉奎已经拿出了他的药箱，坐在床边翻找着棉签和碘酒。李硕珉把一瓶水搁在桌上，拧开另一瓶自己喝了两口，然后在金珉奎身边坐下。

“疼不疼啊？”，金珉奎举着棉棒，小心翼翼地擦拭李硕珉嘴角处的伤口。

“不疼。”

“哥，下次下手轻点吧。我也蹭破好几处皮。”

“不行。”

“哥，其实爸他···”，金珉奎话刚开了个头就对上了李硕珉凌厉的眼神，便没再继续说下去。

“哥，别太辛苦了。”

“嗯。”

两个人帮对方处理好伤口，李硕珉就拿起自己那瓶水离开了金珉奎的房间，金珉奎也重新坐回桌前读先前没看完的书，一切就像什么都没发生过一样。

类似这样毫无来由的打斗还有很多，成段的记忆从脑海深处涌出。李硕珉由着这些画面占据自己的精神，在酒吧独自坐了很久，直到服务生来告诉他已经打烊了，才饮尽杯底的酒，结了帐，走入了黑夜的冷风中。

李硕珉到家时金珉奎早已睡下，他自己却没有丝毫困意。他坐到沙发上掏出一包烟，抽出一支来用打火机点燃，送到嘴边，氤氲的烟雾在月光里打着旋儿缓缓上升。他觉得自己的世界都是扭曲的，和父亲的关系很别扭，和金珉奎的关系更是，他不觉得天底下还能找到第二对用多过半数单独相处的时间打架的兄弟。

他恨他的父亲，也讨厌他的继母，但他对金珉奎没有过多的怨恨，却也没办法形容他们之间的感情，他也不觉得这种情感可以用亲情来形容。

他和金珉奎生活在同一个屋檐下，他们的关系是用生锈的铁丝强行嵌进彼此的皮肤，勾着彼此血肉连起来的，血腥暴力而不合常理。

李硕珉一夜未眠，坐在沙发上一支接着一支不停地抽着烟。天快亮时他听到金珉奎房间里传来了痛彻心扉的哭喊。他也曾在无数个梦魇中哭着惊醒，那时他谁都没有，床头的毛绒玩具熊只会袖手旁观，但金珉奎不一样。

他有哥哥。

04  
葬礼结束了。金珉奎回到家时李硕珉还没下班回来，家里的窗户都开着，茶几上的烟灰缸已经被仔细冲洗干净，烟盒和打火机也被收走了。他心里依旧堵得慌，大片乌云般压上来极度残酷的孤单和悲伤让他手足无措，他不知道自己需要多久才能适应过来。他瘫在沙发里放空，布料上散发着李硕珉留下的烟草气味。

金珉奎不喜欢李硕珉抽烟，抽烟有害健康，而且他哥的对外形象一直以来都是正直又温和，有时候连他都会被骗到，所以理所当然地认为李硕珉到七十岁都应该烟酒不沾。头一次撞见李硕珉靠在楼门口点烟时他的第一反应甚至是——嚯，世界上竟然有两个长得这么像的人。不过那个人转过脸来跟他说让他先上楼，自己抽完这支再回家。他这才意识到世界上没有两个哥，这个嘴里叼着香烟的人就是李硕珉本人。

金珉奎劝过他哥戒烟，隔三差五就给他发有关尼古丁致癌抽烟致死的新闻，还给他看触目惊心的黑肺烂肺的图片。但是就算努力到这份上李硕珉也依然懒得理他。李硕珉说，“不抽烟的话生活会把心和精神都蹂躏成这样”。金珉奎觉得他完全是在扯淡，全球十亿烟民中有五亿抽烟是为了装逼，剩下五亿是为了被别人劝戒烟时说出这句话而装逼。不开心可以打架，破皮流血总比慢性自杀好得多。

然而在母亲葬礼过后空荡的房间里，金珉奎第一次对“李硕珉是十亿烟民之一”这件事产生了一种发自内心但十分畸形的感激。哥哥抽烟，身上有淡淡的烟草味道，家里也有，所以即使他不在家的时候，金珉奎好像也并不是孤零零的一个人。他转过身来趴在沙发上用力去闻这股他讨厌的苦涩味道，感受着它逐渐充满自己的鼻腔。他上了瘾似地嗅着这股气味，心里随之被罪恶般的满足和心安填满。

“你干嘛呢？”

李硕珉的声音突然从背后传来。金珉奎猛地转过身去，看到他双手揣在大衣口袋里站在不远处，不知道什么时候回来的，也不知道他看趴在沙发上的自己看了多久。金珉奎支支吾吾不知如何开口，说“吸二手烟”的话怎么想都不太对劲。

好在他哥对这个问题的具体答案也不怎么关心，“走吧，去吃饭。”

金珉奎跟在李硕珉身后走出了家门。他哥把他带到离家不远的小巷里，傍晚的落日余晖下两个人的影子在窄巷子里被拉得狭长。他们走进了小巷深处的一家小店，老板是个干瘦的驼背老人，金珉奎觉得他一定有六七十了，不过看起来依然精神矍铄。老爷子见他们进来，搁下了手里的活，热情地跟李硕珉打招呼。

“来啦？”，他笑眯眯地带着他们到窗边的第二张桌子前坐下，“还和原来一样？”

“嗯，谢谢老板。”

老板又看向金珉奎，“您呢？”

“他和我点一样的。”，李硕珉帮金珉奎答了话。

“两份年糕汤套餐！”，老板冲后厨的方向招呼了一句，又转过头来，“很快就来！”

金珉奎道了谢，老板对他笑，“你一定是硕珉很好的朋友吧？”，又看看李硕珉，“他向来不带人来。”

“我是他弟弟。”，金珉奎答。

“原来是弟弟，”，老板一副恍然大悟的样子，“听硕珉说起过，见还是第一次见。”，又伏下身小声对两人说，“我去跟后厨说给你们两个多加半份肉。”，随后慈爱地笑着离开了餐桌。

“你常来？”，金珉奎问李硕珉。

“嗯，这家店年糕汤很好吃。”，李硕珉抿了下嘴唇，接着说，“小时候我妈周四都会带我来，她走了之后我就自己来。这个老板做了几十年菜，味道和分量从来没变过，人也很好。他知道我妈的事，一直很照顾我。”

“为什么突然带我来？”

“不知道。因为不知道你有没有这样的地方，就···”

“我的意思是，如果有的话，是个很好的储存回忆的方式。好的回忆是不能丢掉的，时间长了再想她的时候应该要能笑出来才对。”

金珉奎点点头，“我上小学的时候，从家往东走不到十分钟有个小公园，每天晚上吃完饭我妈都会拉着我的手带着我去散步。但是自从搬过来就没再去过，也不知道现在还在不在了。”

“明天就去看看吧。”

“好。”

老板把冒着热气的年糕汤端到桌上。季节已经是深秋，坐在窗边可以听到外面的风声，离着年糕汤不远的玻璃窗上起了一层水雾。

金珉奎舀了一勺，香浓的牛肉汤裹着软糯弹牙的年糕送进嘴里，沁人心脾。

“会过去的。”，李硕珉平静地说。

“我知道，你不是好好的。”，金珉奎又喝了口汤，“以后也带我来吧。”

“嗯。”

金珉奎看着李硕珉垂眼吃饭的样子。他哥拿筷子的姿势很蹩脚，因此吃饭的时候即使是冷着一张疏离感强烈的脸也还是奇妙地让人感到亲切。金珉奎恍然间觉得只是这样似乎也很好，只要哥哥还在他就依然有家，只要哥哥还在一切就都不算差。

“别离开我。”，金珉奎在心里说。

05  
李硕珉是个不错的哥哥。

金珉奎一直是这么认为的，尽管他会拉着他打架，但这不代表他是个坏人。他知道李硕珉不喜欢这个家，不喜欢自己的母亲和继父，自然也不会太喜欢他。他觉得李硕珉待自己的确不太像兄长，但至少不是不闻不问。上学时他会跟自己分同一包薯片，偶尔会和他一起吃午饭，也会借他抄作业。

不过金珉奎确实是把李硕珉当哥哥看的，上高中不久刚刚萌生出艺考的想法时也是背着家里的大人先去问了他的意见。

“哥，我学摄影怎么样？”

“挺好。”，李硕珉正在解一道三角函数大题，抬头看了他一眼，简短地回答。

“哥，我认真的。”，金珉奎凑到李硕珉跟前，又问了一遍，“你觉得怎么样？”

“我也是认真的啊。”，李硕珉这次连头都没抬，“真挺好，你想学就学。”

“那以后不好找工作怎么办？”

“家里会管你的。”，李硕珉依然在草稿纸上写写画画。

“那你管我吗？”

李硕珉放下笔，双手合在一起，长叹一口气，“我不想让家里管，所以得先管我自己，然后再管你。”，他转头看向金珉奎，“不过你要是快饿死的时候来找我，我肯定分你块面包吃。”

几年后他们两个大学毕了业，李硕珉进了大公司，金珉奎和两个同系的朋友成立了自己的摄影工作室。

商业摄影入行的门槛不高，非专业的摄影爱好者通过自学拍片也能卖钱，自恃清高的摄影系毕业生大多不愿意做，少数人也要经历一番自我拉扯才能勉强放下身段。而如果是做艺术摄影，像金珉奎这种平均水平的，想要找到一份仅存在于传说中的高薪工作几乎不可能。选择自己单干看上去是个不错的选择，但实际上三个人一起包下了包括宣传、拉单、拍摄和后期在内的一切，辛辛苦苦赚的钱也只是能填饱肚子。

而李硕珉自入职第一天起就已经感受到了周围巨大的压力。公司里人人精英，想要往上走必须要付出千百倍的努力。手里虽然拿着可观的薪资，其中却有相当一部分是加班费，每天从公司回到家后只想躺在床上看着天花板发呆，只是舒舒服服地无所事事了不到半个小时就被现实打败，又从床上爬起来坐到桌前，打开电脑帮老板做明天上会要用的PPT。

家庭变故过后，李硕珉变得比之前更加忙碌，有时甚至是金珉奎睡下后才回到家。金珉奎的摄影事业却总也不见起色，工作室里的一个朋友扛不住转了行，只剩他和另一个硬撑着混着挣点小钱。不过这样用来充实精神世界的时间很多，因此至少内心比钱包饱满。

金珉奎没活干的时候会走出门去随便拍拍城市里的景象，拍高耸入云的大楼和大楼入口处表面光鲜的行尸走肉，拍小巷和市井里穿着淘来的便宜衣服却总在笑着生活的血肉之躯。他也喜欢拍身边的事物，楼下的猫、邻居家的狗、家里养的花、他哥。

金珉奎拍过很多人，其中有最为普通的路人也有十八线模特，但他还是最喜欢他哥。他在家里关了快门声，假装调试相机，偷偷地拍他哥喝水、抽烟、戴着眼镜工作，拍他哥的鼻梁、睫毛、脸颊痣，他哥骨节分明的手指、手臂上的肌肉线条、漂亮的脚踝。

其它的照片导进电脑里之后都会在相机SD卡里删除，拍得不满意的废片恨不得一秒也不能多留，可金珉奎却从来舍不得删掉哥哥的任何一张照片，也没拍到过一张不喜欢的。他没把李硕珉的照片导进工作用的电脑和硬盘，而是把这些照片都存在同一张SD卡上，小心地收在卡盒中，在标签上写上“哥”，然后放在抽屉的最深处锁起来。

他心里觉得喜欢拍自己的哥哥算是某种程度上的怪癖，也怕李硕珉发现了会骂他，所以格外小心，但又觉得只是偷拍，不算过于道德沦丧。

可当他第一次从充满李硕珉的梦里醒来，发现自己裤裆里黏黏糊糊的时候，他觉得自己也许该停止了。

不过心里想是一回事，事实又是另一回事。从他大学二年级暑假第一次偷拍李硕珉到他工作三年，哥哥不知道在他的春梦里出现了多少次。即使每一次都要大骂自己是个罪大恶极的心理变态，上锁的抽屉里贴着标签的SD卡盒还是越来越多。

金珉奎知道这样是不健康的，但他忍不住。

他哥很好看，他见色起意。

他哥跟他打架时嘴角流着血很性感，他见色起意。

他哥不跟他打架时身边经常罩着一层模糊又温柔的雾气，这层雾气让他哥变得更好看，他见色起意。

他哥神情严肃写邮件的时候总是看起来心情不太好，这层雾气也会随之散去，但是认真的男人最好看，他见色起意。

已经入冬将近一个月了，距母亲去世也已经过了两个月。母亲走后李硕珉对金珉奎的关心多了不少，虽然工作很忙，但闲下来的时候总会在他身边陪他聊天喝酒。金珉奎知道他哥做这些大概只是出于怜悯，但在这样一点一滴的陪伴下，他真实地感觉到自己正慢慢走出阴霾密布的情绪，生命重新变得鲜活，逐渐回到了正常生活的轨道。

与此同时，他对李硕珉本就说不清道不明的感情又多了一层似乎是依赖的东西。比起兄弟间的依靠，更像是脆弱的人对伸出援手的人所产生的的依恋。他觉得自己越发离不开他，也不知道这算不算糟糕。

金珉奎发现他哥不再只是存在于那些光怪陆离、支离破碎的梦里，在他醒着的时候也无处不在。工作拍片的时候会想象镜头对准的对象是他，一个人吃饭的时候会想到他奇奇怪怪没人纠正的错误拿筷子姿势，上社交软件冲浪的时候会习惯性地看看他是不是也在线。

李硕珉不在身边时他会幻想他身上烟草掺着雪松古龙水的味道。他哥闻起来像一片被火烧过但依旧奇迹般矗立在原地的雪松林，他想在里面砌个房子住进去。

其实好像一切都可以解释，除了李硕珉是他哥这个事实。这件事在伦理上限制了金珉奎这份痴念的合理性。所以他经常要学着排开脑子里的杂念，只不过他有时会分不清他的杂念究竟是“我离不开我哥”，还是“我想睡我哥”，或者根本就是“李硕珉是我哥”。

——”如果李硕珉不是我哥，那他就有充分的理由丢下我不管，还好他是。”

——“但是如果李硕珉不是我哥，我就可以光明正大地睡他，可追究到头他本来就不是我哥。”

——“如果没有家庭重组，那他就真的不是我哥了，但那样我也许永远都不会认识他。”

——“我他妈真的很多戏。”

——“我离不开他，我想睡他，不管他是不是我哥。”

06  
李硕珉揽下了一个不小的合作项目。一开始只是听同事提起，后来去跟老板确认，然后主动请缨说自己可以做。老板起初不同意，说这个甲方出了名的难对付，李硕珉太年轻，不是不相信他的能力，而是经验问题。但李硕珉跟老板撒半谎，说自己亲爹进局子了，家里好几口子只有他一个人挣钱，再加上软磨硬泡，老板最终还是拗不过年轻人。

从那之后李硕珉过上了工作日日均加班四个半小时的生活。有一次公司物业群发邮件，说半夜十二点大楼里有消防联动活动，各楼层里会放警报，提醒加班的同事注意。李硕珉工位旁边刚入职的新人一脸不可思议地问他是不是真的有人会加班到第二天，他没吱声，转过头去用眼底的黑眼圈回答了问题。

李硕珉成天忙得昏天黑地，回家休息是奢侈品。公司里的人际关系很无聊，家里也没好到哪儿去。但也许是自走在室外呼吸会变成哈气的那天起，每天晚上房间里的桌子上都会多上一小碗梨汤，旁边的字条上金珉奎的笔迹提醒他把汤放微波炉里转两圈再喝。金珉奎说梨汤清肺，冬天到了，抽烟的人更要注意保护呼吸道。

金珉奎是个什么样的人？这个问题李硕珉是在继母去世后才开始了解的。这个世界没给他留下多少正面的印象，但他希望像他这样被迫自愿选择并习惯了独行的人最好还是少一个算一个，因此不工作的时候就抽出点时间来陪金珉奎说话。

于是他了解到金珉奎是个内心柔软理想丰满搞艺术的穷光蛋。这并不是个负面形容，用来形容他自己的才是——他是个危机意识过剩孤独又没有生活的物质主义赚钱机器。金珉奎问他为什么拼命工作的时候他一个字也答不出来，他觉得他好像只是很可悲地习惯了把一切做到极致。之前是为了证明自己不靠父亲也不会活得比他差，现在连他自己也不清楚了。他有时候会羡慕金珉奎的自由，但他的确没什么钱，羡慕停止。

金珉奎说等李硕珉谈下这个合作后一定要逼着他一次性休完剩下所有的年假，去哪里都行，只要能离开邮件合同办公室和钢筋水泥的森林。李硕珉发现金珉奎说这话的时候自己居然是这等荒谬地想着年底的KPI能不能超额完成。他现在是真的很羡慕金珉奎了。

至于金珉奎到底是个什么样的人——他很有意思，喜欢在家里调试相机。

和甲方第一次线下见面是十二月上旬。第一次见面不必过于正式，李硕珉和对方约了周五下班后吃饭，对方选地方，他来请客。

甲方派来的人是个又矮又胖挺着啤酒肚中年男人，头发上抹着过量的发胶，下巴上蓄着一撮小胡子，刚见到李硕珉就对他报以虚伪的笑，脸上的肉都拧在了一起。包间里的灯光下李硕珉连那些横肉的纹理都能看得一清二楚，觉得对方的表情狰狞得可怕，但还得礼貌地微笑着向对方问好。

不成文的规矩说，谈生意不能干谈，得喝酒，李硕珉在今天之前一直觉得这绝对不代表不谈生意只喝酒。

李硕珉在中年男人一句接一句的“不喝就是看不起我”，“谈什么工作喝酒重要”，“第一次见面当然得喝个尽兴”里，看到手里的筷子从两根变成了八根，对方却依然搂着他的肩膀要跟他干杯。

“合作好说，你先得把我喝醉了。”，李硕珉看到那人笑得没那么虚伪了，脸上的肉都随着笑声抖动着，他在心里把这只肥狐狸对折扔进酒桶里滚进了太平洋。

随后的几个小时里，李硕珉吐了三次，肥狐狸吐了两次，最后终于趴在桌上睡死过去不动弹了。李硕珉摇摇晃晃地跨过满地狼藉打开包间门，服务生搀着他帮他打了辆车，确认把他活着塞进车里才回到店里。

李硕珉坐在出租车里，师傅嫌酒味太大把四个窗户都摇了开来。这个冬天的风凛冽得过分，吹在脸上像刀剌又像砂纸磨。胃里传来阵阵绞痛，李硕珉直不起身子来，只能蜷缩在座位上，额头上直冒冷汗。

他突然很难过。他会工作能赚钱，但他连现在几点了都不知道，也不知道胃疼要吃什么药，因为每次都和现在一样是强忍过去的。不过他觉得金珉奎的药箱里一定有胃药。

李硕珉闭上眼，十一岁的金珉奎来敲他的门。

“哥，多少喝点汤吧。”

金珉奎的亮晶晶的眼睛在热汤徐徐上升的蒸汽里显得雾蒙蒙的，接着和二十五岁金珉奎的眉眼重合在一起。

“哥，梨汤热了再喝。”

二十五岁的金珉奎手里的汤碗变成了棉签和碘酒，头发的长度和十九岁时一样。

“哥，疼不疼啊？”

疼。太疼了。光是这样辛苦地活着就是等同于身体被撕得血肉模糊般的疼。

所以金珉奎，再帮我上一次药吧。

李硕珉再次恢复意识的时候他正躺在路边，出租车早就开走了，脚边有一片脏兮兮的呕吐物。水泥地上很冷，呕吐物的味道很恶心，他勉强撑着坐了起来，隐约感觉到有人扶着他，听声音好像是小区旁边24小时小卖部的阿姨。阿姨问他能不能听到她说话，一边往他嘴边递水，他点头，嘴里含糊不清地应着，接下水漱了口。

“倒在地上自己都不知道，怎么喝成这样呀？我去叫老头子送你回家呀？”

“回家···”

“还记得家怎么走的吧？”

“金珉奎···”

“什么？”

“金珉奎在家，我回家···“

“那要不要我叫老头子送你呀？”

李硕珉被大风吹得清醒了点，又喝了几口水，被阿姨搀着站起身来，迈了迈腿好像还能走路，于是摆了摆手，自己一个人往家的方向走去。阿姨还是招呼老板来送他，他一边道谢一边道歉，说他这会儿好多了能自己回家，展示了几步独立行走，小卖部老板才放开他。

“他那个样子怎么自己回家呀！”，阿姨的指责声从远处传来。

07  
金珉奎在睡梦中被一阵杂乱无章的敲门声吵醒。他惺忪着睡眼摸向手机——凌晨两点。他揉了揉眼睛，趿拉着拖鞋走到门前，打开玄关的灯，猫眼里是李硕珉垂着的头顶。

金珉奎急忙开门，李硕珉浑身酒气，单手撑着门框，缓慢地抬起头来，眯起眼看着金珉奎。李硕珉罩在西装外的大衣敞着前襟，斜着挂在身上，袖子口蹭了一层灰，他的头发被风吹得全部糊在眼前，嘴唇干裂，面颊泛红，整个人看起来落魄而潦倒。

“抱歉啊，”，他咧开嘴笑了一下，“找不到钥匙了。”

金珉奎伸手去扶他，李硕珉吃力地抓住他的手臂，跌撞着地把自己扔到他身上。金珉奎被李硕珉贴着，费力地伸出一只手去关门，另一只手揽着李硕珉的腰确保他不会摔倒。李硕珉的头挨着金珉奎的颈窝，金珉奎感觉到他温热的、夹杂着酒精味道的呼吸喷在他在脖子上。

“哥，怎么喝这么多啊？”，金珉奎偏过头去看李硕珉。

“嗯？”，李硕珉嘟嘟囔囔地开口，“谈合作来着，甲方那个肥老头儿想喝死我。”

“怎么非得逞强？”

没有回应。

金珉奎叹了口气，“别这么辛苦。”

李硕珉苦笑，“什么啊金珉奎，什么都没了。”

他嘴里含糊不清地咕哝着，“爸那些钱都是全是贪来的，现在都没了，什么都没了，什么都没留下，要活下去的，总不能卖房，卖了房连住的地方都没有了。我得挣钱，嗯？你又没钱，我说过的，你快饿死了我要分你面包吃···”

“哥，我也在挣钱的，我饿不死。”

“你挣什么啊？”

“我今天就去出外景来着。”

“是吗？”

“最近拍了很多东西。”

“哦。”，李硕珉把手撑在金珉奎身后的墙上，借着力勉强直起身来，抬起头直视着金珉奎的眼睛，“那你要把你拍的我也都卖了换钱吗？”

金珉奎愣住了，僵在原地面无表情地看着李硕珉，嘴角轻微抽搐了一下。

“呀金珉奎，哥都知道的。”

李硕珉扬起嘴角笑他，突然脚下一滑没站稳，金珉奎揽着李硕珉腰的手臂下意识地紧了一下，无意间把李硕珉拉得更近，滚烫柔软的唇蹭上了他的嘴角。

金珉奎顿时脸烧得通红，李硕珉却低声笑着，嘴唇一路似有似无地贴着他的脸颊滑到他的耳畔。

“你这么喜欢我啊。”

“哥…”

李硕珉双手环住金珉奎，含住他的耳垂，轻吮一下，又顺着下颌沿着他的脖子盖上一连串酥酥麻麻、轻缓而温柔的吻。

玄关处昏黄的光线比四散在空气里的酒精气味更加暧昧，金珉奎的喉结上下滚动着，脑子里一团长着恶魔犄角的乱码正狂欢着把他的理智制成火药、炸成烟花。

他哥喝醉了，挂在他身上缠着他亲他，他不但没躲反而还被吻硬了，可他哥依然肆无忌惮，丝毫没有停下的意思。

金珉奎在心里大骂自己是趁人之危的畜生，低下头，托着李硕珉的脸，闭上眼睛吻了下去。李硕珉撬开他的牙齿，金珉奎含着他的舌头予以回应。

二人交织在一起的喘息声逐渐变得厚重，金珉奎解开李硕珉的西服扣子，原本塞得平整的衬衫被也他拽得皱皱巴巴，手顺着衣服下沿伸进去揉他腰间的皮肤，又向上摸向他的胸膛。

金珉奎觉得正对着哥哥上下其手的自己比起李硕珉更像是醉酒的人。像是烧酒红酒伏特加混着灌进肚里烂醉如泥，然后神智不清地想拿红牛兑咖啡来醒，但却意识不到这样明明更加危险，任谁看都是疯了一样的精神失常。

两个成年男人在玄关缠绵啃咬、耳鬓厮磨，金珉奎觉得自己的世界里只剩下哥哥，此外再无他物，黑夜仅是为他们变得静谧无声。

金珉奎抽身出来反把李硕珉压在墙上，一只手抬起他的腿架在腰间，另一只手伸向他的腰带扣。哥哥依然吻着他，大衣和西装外套扔在地上，衬衫扣只剩下最后两颗没被解开，被拽开的领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。金珉奎把他的西裤褪到一半时，忽然感觉到有微咸的液体滑落到嘴角。

金珉奎慌了神，哥哥很少在他面前哭，他在他面前似乎一直是坚强而淡然，不管多苦的事情都自己嚼碎了往肚里咽。

手上的动作被突如其来的泪水打断，李硕珉哑着嗓子问他为什么不继续了。

金珉奎看着李硕珉朦胧湿润的泪眼，一瞬间自己的心也像是被无数根针同时刺穿般大片剧烈地疼，喉咙里一阵干涩。他看起来真的很痛苦，他想继续吻他，但又踌躇不定。

“哥，你醉了，你不清醒的话，我们这样…我们不该…我不该…”

李硕珉微微皱眉，挤出了一个似笑非笑的表情，随后松开金珉奎，低头把身上被金珉奎扯得七零八乱的衣服重新穿好。再抬起头来时已是满脸泪痕，声音里毫不掩饰地带着哭腔。

“金珉奎，我好累，你抱抱我吧。”

08  
李硕珉在金珉奎的臂弯里醒来，头部一阵劈裂似的疼，昨晚的事在他脑海里碎片式地重演。他在酒桌上被灌醉了，在大街上不省人事，回到家里和金珉奎抱着接吻，但他不知为何哭得很厉害，再然后好像金珉奎就只是搂着他，哄着他睡下了。

他转过头去看向金珉奎的睡颜，心里莫名希望他昨天是真的跟金珉奎睡了，这样的话早上至少可以就着事后慵懒缱绻的空气蹭过去咬咬耳朵。现在被这种尴尬而不知所措气氛环绕着，他觉得还是被窝外的冷气比较舒服些。

李硕珉走到厨房给自己倒了杯水，小口地喝，缓慢地咽完，玻璃杯冲了又擦干，在柜子里一丝不苟地放好，才走到客厅坐下。

茶几下层有烟和打火机，他摸出一支放在嘴里叼好，左手拢着，右手打着火机凑向香烟。

“别抽烟。”

李硕珉抬头，金珉奎站在茶几前看着他，伸手从他嘴里拽出那根烟扔进垃圾桶，身上穿的是外出的衣服。

“我去···买早餐···”

“我要吃紫菜包饭。”

“给你买醒酒汤吧。”

金珉奎回来的时候多带了一盒胃药。

转眼间已经月底了，天气变得愈发寒冷干燥，李硕珉依然很忙，金珉奎依然开着二手车背着相机包出门干活。住在同一个房子里分别过日子的两个人唯一的交集是金珉奎每天例行熬制的一小碗梨汤。没人提起那天晚上的事，就像那一场场毫无来由的肢体冲突，处理过后就装作无事发生。只不过这次连处理都没有，两个人不约而同地选择了逃避。李硕珉觉得好笑，金珉奎从来没和他这么像过。

今年的初雪落在平安夜。老板大发善心说大家今晚都不要加班了，多花些时间和家人、朋友、或是爱人在一起。冬日里天黑得早，李硕珉即使是准时下班，踩着雪回到家时月亮也早已升至夜空当中。金珉奎不在，房间里没有开灯，也没有梨汤。

他躺在床上，借着灰蒙蒙的月色看着窗外飘落的雪花，第一次想认真地思考他和金珉奎之间的关系。

金珉奎是他的弟弟，是他在这个家里最不讨厌的人，是他宣泄孤独与不满的出口，是他的烟。

他点燃一支烟，烟卷被他亲手烧成灰烬后把烟尘残渣留在他肺里折磨他，就像他拉着金珉奎打架，在彼此身上留下血迹斑斑的伤痕。可香烟不会给他买药，金珉奎会，所以金珉奎比烟更让他上瘾。金珉奎从来都不仅仅是聊胜于无的存在，他别扭地需要着他，潜意识里甚至也别扭地想对他更好一点。

烟可以戒，金珉奎不行。

他在床上躺了很久，雪越下越大，雪花一片叠着一片软绵绵地落进心里。他睡着了，梦里金珉奎带了炸鸡和啤酒回家和他一起过平安夜。房间桌子上的小相框里放着那张皱皱巴巴、被剪开又用透明胶带歪歪扭扭地贴在一起的照片。梦中的他笑得很开心，看起来比照片里那个小小的自己还要幸福。

李硕珉的梦被电话铃声打断，来电显示是陌生号码。

“您好，是金珉奎的哥哥李硕珉先生吗？”

“对。”

“他出了点事情，麻烦您现在来一下XX警察局吧。”

怔忪与恐惧在霎那间淹没了梦境中的泡影。李硕珉挂了电话立刻跑下楼，大衣都没穿，随便抓了条围巾搭在脖子上。平安夜不好打车，他身上只穿了件薄毛衣在雪里站着，嘴唇冻得发抖，终于有辆车在面前停了下来。路上很堵，接连碰上的红灯好像都比往常长了许多倍。

李硕珉所了解的金珉奎不会做出违法的事，但如果不是违法而是出了什么意外的话，他甚至不清楚哪个会更糟糕。他强迫自己的大脑不要去瞎想乱猜，心脏却极速狂跳着，不久前还冻得发白的手心里现在满是汗珠。

他一路小跑进了警察局，看到金珉奎低着头坐在一张椅子上，不像是受伤了，手上也没有手铐，椅子前的桌面上放着他的相机。

“你是李硕珉？”，金珉奎身边的民警问他。

“是。”

“金珉奎开着车跟踪一个公司高管被举报了，我们搜了他的相机，确实有不少照片，但也发现被跟踪人有参与非法交易的嫌疑。总之，没造成人身伤害，不算违法，但违反了治安管理条例。他自己交了罚金，人可以走了，不过他要求一定要和家人联系，我们才给你打了电话。还有，”，他转向金珉奎，“这事交给我们，你不要再擅自继续跟了。”

李硕珉愣了一下，低头看向坐在桌前的金珉奎，他没抬头，依然垂着脑袋靠在椅子上盯着自己的手指。

“那我们可以走了？”，李硕珉又抬起头来小心地询问民警，对方点了点头。

李硕珉谢过警察，又表达了节日里送上麻烦的歉意。金珉奎从椅子上站起来，拿起桌上的相机，跟着李硕珉走出了警察局。

李硕珉在门外停住了脚，金珉奎也跟着在他边站定。

“你自己犯了事叫我来干嘛？”

“哥你冷不冷？”，金珉奎答非所问，随后把自己的外套脱下来披在李硕珉身上。

李硕珉瞪了他一眼，“我问你叫我来干嘛？”

“为了让你知道你那个甲方代表不是什么好人。等警察调查清楚他估计就凉了，你也不用费劲跟他谈合作了。他干的那些勾当你都不知道吧？不知道就不会影响到你的。”

“他是不是好人跟你有什么关系？你跟踪他干什么？”

“怎么不问我是怎么知道他的？”

“我管你是怎么知道他的？”

“我车还停在他公司楼下。”

“我问你闲着没事儿跟踪他干什么？”

“因为他灌你酒，你那天晚上哭得比醉得还厉害，怎么哄也哄不好，抱着我不松手也不让我动弹。第二天早上路过小卖部，阿姨问我你怎么样了，她说你是吐着下的车，昏倒了十几分钟叫都叫不醒。”

“那你就去跟踪？有病！警察给我打电话的时候我还以为你要死了！“

“我进局子了你生气吗？”，金珉奎凑到李硕珉眼前，食指指向自己的脸，“要不你冲这儿打一拳？”

“局子门口打架我看你脑子里进的水不是一滴两滴。”，李硕珉没好气地走下警局门口的石阶，头也没回喊了一句，“你他妈回不回家！”

李硕珉走到路边伸手拦了辆出租，金珉奎跟在李硕珉身后坐进车里，一路上两个人都冷着脸沉默着，谁也没说话。

09  
平安夜城市里节日气氛甚浓。广场上装点了挂满彩灯的圣诞树，商家用红色与墨绿色的丝带装饰自己的店铺，橱窗里摆上了麋鹿、雪橇和圣诞老人的模型。刚好赶上下雪的平安夜并不多见，街道上的欢声笑语因而比往年更多。孩子们在雪里嬉戏，情侣在槲寄生下接吻，暖黄色街灯的笼罩下一切看起来都是那么和谐又温馨。

然而这样的温暖和快乐并不存在于李硕珉和金珉奎的家里。房间里明明开着暖气，空气实际的温度却仿佛降到了冰点。金珉奎觉得如果他再不开口的话，他们两个在今晚结束前就会双双变成冰雕。

“哥，谈谈吧。”

“没什么可谈的。”

“那你要打架也行。”

金珉奎看到李硕珉转过头来，下一秒自己就被他狠狠掐住了脖子，李硕珉的呼吸声很重也很近，金珉奎听着只觉得头脑发热。他因呼吸不畅断断续续地咳嗽着，笑着露出虎牙，把李硕珉的关节发白的手指一根一根扳开，从他手里挣脱出来，随后用手臂锢住他的腰把他拉向自己，扯下他的围巾低下头去亲吻。

李硕珉迎着金珉奎的嘴唇咬上去，铁锈的味道在唇齿间弥漫开来。金珉奎没松开他，反而把舌头伸进李硕珉的口腔里搅弄舔舐，痛觉毫不意外地从舌尖传来。金珉奎忍着疼痛，架起李硕珉的双腿把他怼在墙上，李硕珉重心不稳只能紧紧搂住他的脖子。

“金珉奎你他妈的…”

“哥，”，金珉奎抬起头直视李硕珉的眼睛，被雪打得微湿的头发垂在眼前，“喜欢这样打架吗？”

金珉奎双手托着李硕珉的臀瓣坐在沙发上，看着一丝不挂的哥哥双腿大张，骑在他身上前后扭动着身体。

刚刚进去的时候哥哥看起来很疼，嘴里抽着气，眉头蹩着，蜷着身子埋下头去啃他的锁骨，修长的手指按着他的肩膀，指甲嵌进肉里。

哥哥一开始动得很慢，紧实的大腿贴着他的腰，每动一下都会不由自主地夹紧，皮肤摩擦的地方一片燥热。

哥哥皮肤的颜色是恰到好处的浅麦色，胸前泛起的绯红比太阳即将没入地平线时留下最后一抹赤霞还要美。

哥哥的手臂和胸口都有痣，但唯独脸颊上那一颗，被眉眼间流露的情欲浸着，染上了旖旎的色彩。

哥哥情意迷乱时会仰起头，锁骨连着颈部流畅的线条连同喉结的弧度都是像是艺术品，应该被珍藏。

哥哥像是梦里的人，哥哥好漂亮。

李硕珉说自己动得腰疼要换金珉奎在上面，站起身来，肌肉匀称的裸背对着他，手臂撑在沙发背上，抬高臀部方便他从背后进入。

他晃动腰肢迎合着下身的冲撞，把金珉奎的手拽向自己的前胸去揉搓敏感的凸起，嘴里传出低沉绵长的闷哼。哥哥的声音伴着肉体相撞的响声回荡在房间里，金珉奎的手顺着哥哥的小腹向下游走，握住了他的性器。

“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥···”

金珉奎一遍又一遍地唤着李硕珉，手里缓慢地揉着，哥哥嘴里的呜咽变成了舒服的呻吟。

“嗯···金珉奎···可以···快一点···”

“哥需要我，所以哥也别丢下我，好吗？”

李硕珉好像全身心地投入在情事里，嘴里发出的声音只有撩人的轻喘，没有成字句的回答。

可金珉奎迫切地想要听到哥哥的答复，他忽然因他的默不作声感到委屈至极，滚烫的泪水夺眶而出，滴在李硕珉的身体上。他抽泣着加大了性器进出的频率和幅度，吸着鼻子，声音也开始颤抖。

”哥不高兴的时候...哥想怎样都可以，我会陪着哥，可是哥不要丢下我。”

“哥累了的话想只是抱着也好，想打架也好，想像现在这样都可以。”

金珉奎的尺寸本身就大，撞得又太狠了，李硕珉逐渐招架不住快速的抽插，加上金珉奎的手还在前面撸着，不久下半身就传来一阵酥麻，射了出来，浑浊的液体流在金珉奎手上。

李硕珉软了膝盖，跪在沙发垫上喘着粗气，鬓角的发丝被汗水浸湿，汗珠顺着下巴滑落。

金珉奎却没打算就此停止，就势把哥哥按进沙发里，炽热的性器再次顶入，在哥哥的身体里毫不留情大开大合地操弄，穴口的嫩肉若隐若现。

哥哥应该很痛，哥哥在骂他。

“金···珉奎你···啊！不要···啊···不要了！停下！你他妈···你精虫上脑了是不是！”

金珉奎泪水流了满脸，但还是在继续，哥哥的身体很舒服，潮湿紧实的甬道吮吸着他，他隐约看到哥哥软下去的性器也重新抬了头。哥哥很瘦，但臀部的曲线圆润而饱满，被操着的时候看起来诱人又淫荡。

他把哥哥射在他手上的东西抹在交合处，交媾产生的水声随着他进入又抽出的动作变得越来越响，他因此更加兴奋。白色的体液粘稠又肮脏，但因为是哥哥的，所以晶莹漂亮得不像话。

“哥，即使你生气了也别不管我，带我去吃年糕汤吧。”

李硕珉浑身被欲火燎得发烫，金珉奎下身的动作变得更加疯狂。他捞着哥哥的腰，手掌抵着他的小腹，另一只手擒着他的脚踝，兽性被激发出来，每一次都整根撤出再用力顶到最深处。

泪眼模糊的视线里，哥哥在他身下被他操到浑身疲软，失去了对自己身体的控制，只能随着他粗暴的动作而颤抖。背上越来越多的泪滴也随着一起抖动，在他的身体上滑出泪痕，随即落进沙发的软垫里。哥哥的手在空气里胡乱抓着，哥哥好像要碎掉了。

“哥哥可不可以喜欢我？”

“哥哥，哪怕一点都可以，不要只是可怜我。”

“哥哥有空的话也试着喜欢我吧，不难的。”

金珉奎可以感觉到哥哥肠壁内血管的跳动，从下体传向全身的愉悦感浪潮般一波掀过一波，精神也逐渐涣散，失去了对外界的感知。他只有哥哥，他只要哥哥。

金珉奎射出来的时候还在哭，抽出下体后看到李硕珉狼狈不堪地侧身躺在沙发上，大腿根部挂着浑浊的体液，腰上也蹭了一些，指尖还在颤抖，场面看起来污秽又下流，粗俗又艳丽，他移不开眼睛。

李硕珉腿间涨红的性器依然挺着。金珉奎抹了抹眼泪，上前去把哥哥的身体摆正，掰开两条腿，头埋在双腿中间，舌尖轻划过柱身，又打着圈地去舔。

金珉奎听到哥哥发出一声短促的尖叫，抬起眼看向他。哥哥靠在沙发上，锋利的鼻尖被泛起的红晕柔化，他闭着眼睛，睫毛颤得动人。哥哥仰起头，双唇微张，上牙轻微磕着下唇。哥哥的样子色情又神圣，哥哥真好看。

金珉奎慢慢让哥哥的整根性器没入口腔，含了一会儿，开始缓缓吞吐。哥哥的胸脯上下起伏着，手指穿过他的头发，按着他的头让他吞得更快更深。他又开始流泪，哥哥分泌出的体液和眼泪与涎液混在了一起。

金珉奎看到哥哥大口喘着气，叫声被快感击碎，身体紧绷向前挺腰，脚趾蜷缩在一起。哥哥要高潮了，他伸出手去夹捏哥哥的乳尖，给他更多的刺激。哥哥的叫声不再压抑，哥哥叫得很放荡，但是很好听。哥哥叫着他的名字射在了他嘴里。

李硕珉赤身裸体张开四肢瘫在沙发上，眼睛无神地看向天花板。金珉奎坐到他身边轻轻抱住他，头搁在他胸前，听着他的心跳。

良久的沉默后他听到哥哥喃喃自语般地开口。

“过度需要可以算作喜欢吗？你已经是我所有的居心叵测和道德沦丧。”

END.


	2. Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆后续pwp车

按理说是金珉奎去市外工作出差三天后回来的日子。李硕珉在凌晨暗灰蓝色的光线中醒来，发觉三日不见的人正趴在自己身上，手臂环着他，毛绒绒的脑袋埋在颈窝里，鼻尖隔着睡衣在肩头蹭来蹭去。布料与皮肤擦在一起很痒，他从被子里伸出手去边推开金珉奎的脸边哑着嗓子问他现在是什么时间。

金珉奎见他醒了，凑上去啄了下他的嘴唇，随后撑着床板离开他的身子摸向床头柜上的手机，按亮了屏幕给他看。

——4:37。

“才回来？”，李硕珉问。

“嗯。”，金珉奎又趴回李硕珉身上，搂着他，这次鼻尖蹭他的下巴，带着明显的委屈迷迷糊糊地开口，“本来订的就是红眼航班，还延误了，在飞机上也没睡好，要是哥在就好了。”

“天气不好吗？”，李硕珉语调温柔，拍着金珉奎的后背安抚家养小动物。

“不是啊…”，金珉奎听起来更委屈了，从李硕珉身上滚下来，侧过身四肢都缠在他哥身上抱着他，“说是机场限流，不知道大半夜的限哪门子流。我好无聊，在机场和飞机上一直想哥。其实这几天不是在工作就是在想哥。”

李硕珉笑着吻他的额头，费劲地从金珉奎的臂弯里抽出手刮他的鼻梁，“明明电话都不打信息也没发几条，你倒是跟我说说这算怎么个想法？”

“因为客户要拍夜景，每天收工都很晚了，怕打扰你休息只好偷偷想。”，金珉奎皱眉撅嘴狗狗眼，“都怪工作忙，哥和我都太忙了。”，他扣住李硕珉的手指偏过头去咬他的耳垂，“实际上想得不得了，所以一回来就忍不住要来找哥。”

金珉奎留在耳垂上的吻湿漉漉的，其间混着藏不住的情意，李硕珉没忍住轻叹一声。金珉奎满意地在他哥耳边吹气，“哥知不知道你刚醒的时候声音很好听。”，手顺着宽松的睡衣下摆伸进去撩拨似的来回轻抚，“身上也凉凉的好舒服。”

李硕珉被金珉奎锢在怀里不好动弹，扭着躯干躲开，“呀金珉奎，坐飞机不累吗？哥今天也要上班的。”

“累，所以要抱着哥睡觉。而且现在五点都不到！你什么时候改成五点就要准备上班了！”，金珉奎嘟囔着把李硕珉抱得更紧，嘴唇吻过哥哥脸上的每一寸皮肤，“是真的好想你，忍不了。”

李硕珉还没回话金珉奎就堵上了他的唇，舌头在口中搅动吮舔。放在睡衣里的手不安分地游走，最后停在右胸前，在那粒凸起周围揉搓直到它直直地挺起，揪了两下又滑到另一边去磨另一粒，一并磨硬了便抽出手去，手掌绕到背后隔着睡裤覆上他的臀部摩擦。

舒服的呜咽声就堵在嗓子眼，李硕珉却因被金珉奎占着口腔发不出声来。他身子软得不行，已然化成一滩水——除了勃起的下体。李硕珉默许了金珉奎在他身上为所欲为，感受他隔着布料捏他的大腿，揉他的臀肉，手指滑进股沟上下勾勒线条。

金珉奎放开李硕珉的嘴，终于得以呼吸的哥哥缩在他怀里面色潮红急促地喘气。他露出虎牙笑着舔去李硕珉嘴角的银丝，“哥都这样了真的不给我操一下吗？”

“……你是发情了吧？”，李硕珉气恼却又无法无视自己身体不争气的反应，憋了半天不知该说什么才挤出来这么一句。

“只对哥发情，哥又不是不知道。”，金珉奎翻身把李硕珉按在床上，除去他下身的衣物，自己也脱下上衣，“我当哥同意了。”

清晨的身体最为敏感，欲火被煽起难以浇灭，李硕珉想反驳却又难耐，还是顺从地任着金珉奎双腿夹住他，俯下身解他的睡衣扣，每解一颗便在他新露出的肌肤上盖上一个吻。

最后一颗扣子被解开，漂亮的酮体完整地裸露在金珉奎面前，即使见过多次他也依然不禁感叹于哥哥肉身近乎不真实的美好，这次他打算慢慢品尝。

舌尖划过锁骨，双唇含住喉结，泛红的乳尖裹上津液似是晶莹剔透的石榴籽。金珉奎细致地开拓哥哥身上的每一个敏感点，不放过任何一处。李硕珉在他身下被挑逗抚弄得难受，抖动着试图躲避他的攻势，他则长手长脚钳住他的四肢，要哥哥乖乖躺好接受他异样的朝拜。

唇舌湿热的触感掠过腹股沟，李硕珉的两条腿被毫不费力地分开。大腿内侧的皮肤被金珉奎屡次舔舐，性器却被故意避开，他甚至在涨红的柱身周边吹气，但偏偏不去碰。

李硕珉遭不住，伸手去抓金珉奎的头发，“金珉奎…珉奎…求求你…好难受…要么帮哥哥口…要么快点操我…不要玩了好不好？”

金珉奎却躲开他的手，停下动作，下了床站起身来欣赏。被子被掀开团在地上，床上的哥哥只有小臂上挂着那件可怜的皱巴巴的睡衣，双腿张开私处暴露，皮肤泛起片片红晕——是完全值得他吹嘘很久的作品。

作品突然朝他扔枕头，“金珉奎你搞什么名堂到底做不做？！”

枕头正中金珉奎的脑袋，李硕珉郁闷地看到枕头落下后自己的流氓弟弟居然在臭不要脸地笑。金珉奎转过身去从背包里拿出相机，李硕珉立刻合上了腿，皱起眉头恼羞成怒质问他到底要干什么。

“给哥拍私房艳照。”，金珉奎答复的语气理所当然到难以置信。他凑到床边，一手举着相机，一手探向哥哥的大腿，瘙痒似的轻挠，“拍下来送给你。”

“金珉奎你真他妈厚颜无…唔…！”，李硕珉一句话没骂完，性器被金珉奎攥了住，大手缓慢地上下撸动。金珉奎手上功夫不错，灵活的手指在柱身和囊袋周边套弄。李硕珉闭上眼仰起头享受，双腿也不自觉地重新张开。

“咔嚓！”

快门声响起，李硕珉惊得夹腿，“怎么不关掉！”

金珉奎嘴上道歉，手上的动作却不断加快，惹得李硕珉禁不住又扭着腰臀敞开双腿，牙齿咬着下唇难以抑制地小声哼叫。

“咔嚓！“

“金珉奎！！”，李硕珉的怒吼在金珉奎看来居然更像是撒娇。

金珉奎松开手，退后一步低头去调相机设置的样子。

“金珉奎你什么意思老子都要被你撸射了！”，金珉奎又挨了气急败坏的一枕头。

“哥，”，金珉奎的笑眼从镜头后方露出来，“自己弄出来也可以的。”

李硕珉又急又气牙根发痒，正要背过身去却被金珉奎抓住了脚踝。对方没说话，只用一双眼睛告诉他，他要他正对着镜头自慰。

下体烧得比脸还烫，李硕珉决定不再去管此时微不足道的羞耻心，反正自己各种淫秽色情的样子都要给面前的人看去，不差这一次。他顺应金珉奎，骨节分明的手指握住了自己的性器。

金珉奎这个死骗子根本没关快门声，李硕珉却没再骂他，他无耻地察觉自己的身体在接连不断的快门声中竟会兴奋得惊人。他撸动柱身，又主动将身体摆成各种淫荡的姿势，不成调的呻吟声不受控地跑出来。他故意做出最为放荡下流的表情去盯金珉奎的镜头，伸出舌尖恬不知耻地勾引，欲求不满的样子任谁看了都会觉得是欠收拾。

“哥，想象我操你的样子。”，他听到金珉奎说。

言语的刺激比想象中更为致命。手中的玩意儿变得更红更涨，后面的小穴也空虚地跳动渴望着被异物侵犯。李硕珉叉开腿跪坐在床上单手抚慰性器，另一只手没羞没臊地伸向自己的后穴，润滑剂是前面分泌的体液。

兴奋中的穴口不难打开，李硕珉将手指一根一根顺序插入，直至四根手指全部进入甬道。他将穴道撑开适应些许后便开始在体内模仿性器抽插的动作。

肠肉绞着手指一张一合，快门声依然响着，李硕珉把自己的手指想象成金珉奎的性器，嘴里胡言乱语似的叫，“金珉奎…操我…！快点操…快一点…！”

李硕珉射了自己一手，他没去管，只是躺倒在床上大口喘气。

金珉奎拿着相机爬到床上，躺在李硕珉旁边给他看显示屏上的春色，“哥高潮的时候拍的这张，好漂亮，到时候做成A1挂画送给你挂在卧室怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”，李硕珉别过头去不肯看，扁着嘴伸手掐金珉奎的手臂。

“我想送哥什么哥说了可不算。”，金珉奎说着走开把相机搁在桌上，随后回来褪掉裤子，将李硕珉翻了个面，脊背朝上压在床上。李硕珉意识到滚烫的硬物正抵在自己的股沟。

“金珉奎！干什么！”

“干你，哥，我还没干你。”，金珉奎双手扶着李硕珉的腰，性器在淡红色的穴口周围蹭，“不是哥自己说要我干的吗？刚刚连扩张都自己做好了。”

“那你也要让我休息一下，啊…！”

性器长驱直入，李硕珉一瞬间觉得金珉奎几乎要把自己从中间大刀阔斧劈成两半，他进得太粗暴，痛感与快感同时冲上颅顶。

“怎么能休息呢？哥要是休息久了晚些才让我操，等下万一上班迟到可怎么办？”

金珉奎在李硕珉体内冲撞，拖起他的腰迫使他撅起臀部贴合抽插的角度。哥哥的臀部在他的顶撞中翻起肉浪，他忍不住在饱满的臀瓣上留下鲜红的指印。

“哥要是迟到了怎么跟老板解释啊？在家里跟弟弟上床被弟弟的老二操着打屁股吗？”

李硕珉被撞得失神，脑子被肉欲占满无法正常运转，一句话断断续续要说上半天，“金…嗯…珉奎…！太快了…不行…啊…呃…慢…慢一点…慢一…点…”

金珉奎这次听了话，速度真的放慢下来，方式却是将性器留在李硕珉体内缓慢地在那最为敏感的一点周围反复研磨。

李硕珉自然没想到身后的人原来可以恶劣至此，趴在床上咬住床单忍住不尖叫出声，伸手向后本能地想推开金珉奎，胳膊上使不上的力向腰去借。金珉奎本打算暂时放过他，正要撤出去，可李硕珉腰部一用力便向下塌去，肠道内的柱头竟又精准地抵在了那一点。李硕珉浑身颤栗，呜咽着扭动身体，却反而像是要主动带着金珉奎在他身体里磨。

金珉奎坏笑着问哥哥是不是不舒服，要不要换回快一点的动作。李硕珉说不出话，丢了魂魄似的胡乱点头又摇头，额头的碎发被汗滴打湿，汗珠陷进床单晕开。

金珉奎还是撤出了哥哥的身体，不过是为了换个姿势。他自己靠在床头，要李硕珉后背贴着他的胸膛大张双腿坐上去。金珉奎托起哥哥的上背部，李硕珉立刻明白了他此举的意义——从这个角度他可以看到金珉奎的性器没入自己的身体再抽出。

卑劣，极其卑劣。

金珉奎向上挺腰捣弄，李硕珉在他身上断线木偶般歪七扭八地摇。大脑里仅存的本就只有“和金珉奎做爱好爽”一个想法，耳朵里也灌满了肉体相撞的声音与黏黏糊糊的水声，现在连眼前都只剩男根在自己体内大肆进出的淫乱景象。

李硕珉想骂金珉奎在床事上简直放肆到不可理喻，张口却只能发出阵阵浪叫。

金珉奎突然一下顶得很深，像是要把他塞满再贯穿，李硕珉双手抓着金珉奎的手臂，腰肢向上挺着似要逃离，金珉奎却锢住他的小腹把他往反方向拉。李硕珉感觉自己临近缺氧窒息，张大嘴巴急促地抽气，生理泪水自眼角滑落，后穴收缩夹紧。

“嘶…哥后面那张嘴好像很喜欢这样啊？像是要吃掉我一样。”，金珉奎在背后舔他的脖颈，又凑到耳边讲污言秽语。

李硕珉哪还有力气回应，整个身体都交予金珉奎被他控制着。金珉奎抽出性器再次顶入，这次把哥哥在身上钳得更紧，进得更深。李硕珉躯干僵直，大腿不断颤抖，手指攥成拳，指甲嵌进手心，修长的脖颈不由自主地向后仰，眼神变得空洞，“金珉…奎…不行…要射了…”

金珉奎依然用小臂锢着他，手却抓住了他的性器，拇指肚抵在马眼，“哥哥，这么快就受不了可是不行的。”，说着加快了下身抽插的动作。

他把哥哥的脸掰过来同他接吻，李硕珉随着他的每一次顶入呻吟哼叫，涎液顺着嘴角流出。李硕珉如同破碎的桅杆被情欲的浪潮追逐拍打，他摇晃得太厉害，以至于金珉奎每一次进入都是从不同的角度刺激甬道里的嫩肉，使得穴内不住地痉挛。

金珉奎的呼吸声也变得愈加沉重，被李硕珉捕捉到，他厚着脸皮求着他射进自己的身体。金珉奎扶着哥哥的腰卖力地冲刺，低声吼着用力操干。放开李硕珉性器的一刻，自己的精液也终于将哥哥的穴道喂饱填满。

李硕珉软着腿翻下金珉奎的身子把自己扔进床里，金珉奎蜷在他身后帮他把肠道里的液体弄出来，清理干净后下床走向桌子。李硕珉以为他又要去拿相机，羞恼地咕哝，“敢拍你就死定了。”

金珉奎还是起了坏心眼要气他哥，“那我死之前要先像刚才一样操死哥。”，李硕珉背过身去不再理会。

金珉奎并未对着李硕珉举起相机，而是俯身上前在他嘴里塞了一支烟，又用打火机帮他点燃。李硕珉叼着香烟吸了一口，烟雾从唇间飘出尽数扑在金珉奎脸上，金珉奎顿时被呛得咳嗽连连。

“活该。”，李硕珉咧着嘴笑骂，谁知金珉奎又欺身压上来，抽走哥哥嘴里燃着的烟，覆上嘴唇，烟草味灌了满口被他吞进身体。

“哥，吸烟有害健康，但是我怎么看都觉得你抽烟是在勾引我。”

“警告你，我要上班。”

“那要不今天别去上班了，就跟你老板说你弟出差回来得了‘好想李硕珉病’，必须和你白日宣淫才能治好。”


End file.
